Cousin Esteban Approves
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: On a quiet afternoon in the library, Esteban teaches Mateo the finer intricacies of chess strategy. The conversation takes an unexpected turn and Mateo finds himself considering the biggest decision he's ever had to make. A Secret Santa gift for mrxumxum on Tumblr.


The library was quiet–– eerie almost, but peaceful; which was why it was one of Esteban's favorite retreats within the palace. Being the chancellor was a busy job–– one that never truly slept–– and the solitude of the library was refreshing to his soul. He had found over the years that he loved the company of books. He knew they would always tell him exactly what he wanted to know–– nothing more or less, and they never demanded anything from him in return.

On this particular day, the chancellor had retreated to the library for a few quiet moments to himself. Standing before the towering bookcase, Esteban made an irritable noise as he peered up at the top shelf–– of course the book he needed was just out of reach, even for his considerable height. He'd have to get the ladder from across the room if he hoped to reach the illusive tome.

"Would you like some help?"

Esteban startled as the familiar young man's voice spoke up from behind him. Turning, Esteban saw the royal wizard standing just a few steps behind him, smiling pleasantly. Nodding curtly, Esteban said, "Good afternoon, Mateo. My apologies, but you startled me."

Mateo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Esteban. I was just passing through on my way to my workshop when I noticed you looked a little frustrated. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"

Esteban smiled slightly. Though he was wary of magic wielders in general–– understandable considering who he'd worked for in the forty-one years before Elena returned to reclaim her throne–– he'd always liked the young wizard. There was just something about him–– he was generally a calming presence in the palace, and he was always willing to lend a hand, even in the most mundane, non magical tasks.

Glancing around, he spied the rolling ladder a few bookcases away and said, "If you could roll that ladder over here, it would be most appreciated."

Mateo eyed the books lining the top of the bookcase and said, "That won't be necessary. Which book are you trying to get down?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Esteban said, "The red leather tome, three books from the left." He pointed out the book he needed.

Mateo grinned and whipped out his tamborita. Esteban took a step back as he stared warily at the drum wand. Mateo pointed it towards the top shelf and said with confidence, "CANNAZA!"

The book floated into the air and gently floated down into Mateo's hand. Glancing at the cover, Mateo raised his eyebrows and looked up at the chancellor, handing the book to him as he said, "Chess? I didn't know you played chess!"

Taking the book, Esteban replied, "Thank you, Mateo. And of course I play chess. I've played for years."

Shrugging, Mateo said, "Huh, I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. Chess is a very strategic game and as chancellor, I'm sure you have a great mind for strategy."

He knew he liked that wizard. Esteban stood a little taller and twirled his mustache as he said, "Yes, this is true." As he began to turn away, he paused and looked over his shoulder at the royal wizard and said, "Would you be interested in a match?"

Mateo's eyes brightened and he smiled, saying, "Sure! I've played a little, mostly with Isabel lately. And she usually wins. But I wouldn't mind getting a bit more practice, though I'm not sure I'm a worthy opponent for you."

Waving a dismissive hand, Esteban said, "Nonsense. We'll have a match, and perhaps I can teach you a few new strategies to try out. Consider it my thanks for helping me get that book down so easily."

Esteban led Mateo over to the table that the chess set usually remained set up on and gestured for him to sit. He went over each of the pieces and explained how each one could be used to gain an advantage over one's opponent. He then proceeded to demonstrated several different strategies that could be used to achieve a checkmate in just a few moves.

Esteban was surprised to find the teaching process to be satisfying. Mateo was an excellent student and appeared to hang on his every word as he explained the finer details of the game of chess–– which Esteban appreciated. Once he had explained everything thoroughly, the two played several games, though Esteban couldn't help but coach Mateo through even though he was his opponent.

"No! Don't move that piece, that piece is protecting the queen!"

"The queen is the most powerful piece on the board, but can be easily captured. You must keep her safe."

"Never let your guard down! It may be just a game, but you should protect your queen with your life!"

Mateo couldn't help but feel like this advice had a larger life application than simple chess strategy. Finally, in the third game, Mateo managed to squeak by with his first checkmate.

Esteban was impressed and he told Mateo so. "You are a fast learner, Mateo. Perhaps you have a mind for strategy yourself." He offered the young wizard a rare smile.

"Oh–– wow, that means a lot coming from you, Esteban. Thanks!" Mateo grinned sheepishly.

"You're welcome," Esteban stroked his mustache a moment, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling before he said offhandedly, "You know, that is an excellent trait for a queen's advisor to have." He glanced sidelong at Mateo and smiled to himself as he saw the boy flush slightly.

Mateo raised a questioning eyebrow. "A–– a queen's advisor? What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing–– except I have a feeling that one day you will be Elena's closest and most trusted advisor," the chancellor smirked a little at the young man, "though, you are nearly there now."

Dumbfounded, Mateo just stared–– unsure of what to say.

Sighing with the air of the longsuffering, Esteban leaned his elbows against the table and said, "Are you, or are you not 'involved' with my cousin, the crown princess of Avalor?"

Panic flickering in his eyes, Mateo swallowed hard and said slowly, "Er–– I am."

"And do you not have intentions for moving forward with that relationship–– with regards to marriage?"

"Er––" Mateo's hand shot to the back of his neck and his eyes looked around uncomfortably, "actually, that's completely up to her. She's the crown princess and I'm–– well to be perfectly honest, I'm incredibly lucky that she has chosen me for now. We haven't really talked about what comes next or if she's even interested––"

"She is."

"––and, frankly, I didn't think that was even an option for her and someone like me." Mateo pulled at the collar of his robe nervously as he spoke.

Esteban eyed Mateo, carefully weighing his words before he spoke, "I'm only going to say this once. But between you and me, I know my cousin and I can see that she is very attached to you. As the future queen of Avalor, it is important that she considers the future of the kingdom if and when she decides to choose her life partner. That person won't rule with her, but will help her as she rules. That person will be her most trusted advisor and confidant. That person will support her in every way–– emotionally and mentally. You may not offer any political connections to the throne, but sometimes there are more important things to consider."

Mateo stared, slightly open mouthed. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you are the one person whose advice she is most likely to listen to. Or the fact that she tends to slow down and make more rational decisions when you are around. And––" Esteban cleared his throat and said thickly, "––and the fact that you are the one who makes her the happiest."

Mateo could hardly believe they were having this conversation. He said, "Well, um–– thank you. The fact still remains that she is the crown princess and the decision is hers to make."

"This is true. However," Esteban smiled a rather catlike smile and said, "if you wanted to use that strategic mind of yours to your benefit, you may consider the fact that you will both be 20 years old in the next few months and she will be crowned queen. A conversation in the near future may be in order–– perhaps by candlelight with a nice dinner and a gift of jewelry–– maybe a ring?"

"Are–– are you telling me that I should propose to Elena?!" Mateo couldn't help the slightly hysterical edge his voice had taken.

Esteban shrugged. "I said nothing of the sort. Do what you will. Now, shall we put your new found strategy skills to the test? Are you up for another game?"

Nodding mutely, Mateo leaned forward and reset his chess pieces. Looking across the table, he noticed the gleam in the chancellor's eye. He couldn't believe it. Esteban–– who had always seemed to like having Mateo around for some reason–– thought that he should talk to Elena about marriage. He couldn't deny that he'd dreamed of building a life together with her, but had never thought it possible. Princesses didn't just marry wizards–– did they?

But Esteban was right. Elena was his perfect match and he could only hope that she felt the same way about him. Perhaps it was indeed time to find out. Mateo made the decision. He would do it–– he would make the next move.

Picking up his queen side pawn, Mateo moved it forward two spaces, setting it down with confidence as he looked up at Esteban, resolve sparking in his eyes as he said, "You're move."

Approval flickered in the chancellor's gaze as he settled in for yet another chess match with the young man that he was certain was on track to become prince consort to the queen and the newest member of their family.

As both chancellor and cousin, Esteban approved.


End file.
